Tadamu love story
by HotoriTadase1
Summary: This is a love story between Tadase and Amu , please enjoy!


Tadamu Fanfiction

Presents ….

Cinderella Story

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess named Amu she sang so beautifully, she lived in a simple house with her mom and her sister Ami .

But one day the messenger from prince Tadase's kingdom delivered an invitation to the prince's ball then Ami screamed so happily because she's so excited to see the prince .

Amu is also excited to see the prince and want to go to the ball but Amu don't have time for her own gown because of Ami is giving her orders like "Amu clean my shoes", "Amu do my hair, Amu fix my gown" is all Amu this and Amu that until Amu is tired and she ran outside the house in the garden, she cried .

Then a sweet voice said "Why are you crying dear?" , Amu replied "Why should I tell you?" , so a sweet voice replied "Why because I'm your fairy god mother" Amu can't believe she have a fairy god mother , the fairy god mother said "could you stand for me please "then Amu did as was told .

So the fairy god mother transformed Amu's ragged dress into a beautiful white gown with golden ribbons to the front she also have white leggings , a pair of delicate glass slippers and her hair is fixed in a bun the fairy god mother transformed the pumpkin into a beautiful carriage .

Then Amu said "Thank you , thank you " but the fairy god mother warned her that " Go home when the clock strikes twelve or else those ragged clothes will appear in front of everyone" so Amu replied " Ok, I promise"

Back in the kingdom prince Tadase was losing hope, he haven't see a girl he like but when Amu entered the ball , prince Tadase , lightened up when he saw her .

So prince Tadase asked Amu for a dance then she agreed to dance with him they danced until 11: 59 then the clock strikes 12 midnight.

Then Amu remembered what her fairy god mother said "Go home or else those ragged clothes will appear in front of everyone" so Amu said "I must go" , but prince Tadase said "But, I don't even know your name", Amu said "I'm sorry, I must go" then Amu went back inside her carriage and rode away , but then prince Tadase noticed a glass slipper on the stairs , so he ordered one of his messengers to look for the girl who fits the glass slipper the messengers went around town to search for the girl who fits the glass slipper so many girls wanted to try it on the glass slipper but it won't fit .

The messenger finally went to Amu's house when the messenger went inside the house he heard Ami's voice " let me try it on please sir" so the messenger did as he was told he placed the glass slipper on her foot but it won't fit either until Amu came in and the messenger holding the glass slipper he told Amu to sit down and try it on , so the messenger said " Will it fit?" but to the messenger's surprise the glass slipper fit Amu so perfectly then he asked "Do you have the other one?" , Amu repied "Yes sir, I do have it" then Amu place the the other slipper on her other foot, Ami gasped that the glass slipper fits Amu so perfectly , so the messenger said "Um …. Miss come with me to the kingdom", then Amu replied " Oh why sir?" the messenger answered "You'll see" then Amu's mom said " My dear Amu go find your happy ending" Amu replied "Thanks mom" then Amu go with the messenger.

Back to the kingdom, prince Tadase is sitting on his throne waiting for messenger to come back when the messenger came back he saw a beautiful maiden beside him prince Tadase said" Hello fair maiden while kissing Amu's hand , Amu replied "Hello your majesty" and courtised then prince Tadase bowed in return and asked "what is your name miss?" , Amu replied I'm Amu your majesty" prince Tadase replied "Oh Amu what a beautiful name" Amu blushed on what he said then she said "Thank you your majesty" but prince Tadase said " please don't call me your majesty, call me Tadase instead, may I ask your hand in marriage Amu?" Amu said "Oh sure , I will marry you" so prince Tadase marry Amu and they all lived happily ever after .

But back in Amu's house, Amu's mother ordered Ami to work in the house Ami whined "No I don't want this, mom can I stop?" , No!" her mom replied then Ami groaned " Ugh!, Aargh!"

Back to the kingdom prince Tadase and Amu danced every day and night until they worn out but they were so happy together "I love you Amu", "I love you too Tadase" And they kiss on the lips and once again they lived happily ever after _The End _


End file.
